Shades of Crimson
by astraldrop11
Summary: Drabble 19: Accidental. I didn't mean to fall, but I did. I did.
1. Surname

**11/24/08. **Shades of Crimson is a collection of (sometimes related, but usually not) RyoSaku drabbles. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Konomi-sensei owns Prince of Tennis and us.

* * *

**1: Surname**

"_Marry me."_

_Tears already started forming on the corners of her wide, chocolate eyes. Did she... did she really hear that right?_

_But he already knew what her answer would be. In fact, those two words weren't really a question. Withdrawing his right hand from his pocket, a diamond ring came into her sight as he held her hand and slowly slid the ring to her finger._

"_Mada mada dane."_

**x**

Waking up from her deep sleep, Sakuno stretched her arms as her eyes fought the urge to go back to sleep. The comfortable pillows surrounding her were just too hard to resist, but then a glint of light from the glass window caught the two rings on her finger. Now _that_ made her smile.

Her engagement and wedding ring.

She missed him. It had been almost two weeks since she last saw him, all thanks to his tournaments that took place just after their private wedding.

_I'll follow, as what you've said._

Opening the drawer of her bedside table, she reached for her mini notebook that had her must-have's. Skimming through her list, she noticed a small box that was still left unchecked.

_[ ] Photo for my passport._

She immediately stood up and hurried her way towards the bathroom door.

**x**

As she entered one of the mall's store booth, a very feminine voice greeted her with a very bright smile plastered on her face. "Good morning, Ma'am. Welcome to Photo Click! Please get your customer card number right on the countertop."

"Thank you," she said back, meekly, walking past the girl.

The small card in her hands said 11.

And what number was being called now by the other girl behind the counter? Customer Number One. She could wait. Really.

She sat and waited patiently for her number to be called. "CUSTOMER NUMBER TWO!" the counter girl called out.

But the small television on the upper corner of the small store caught her attention.

"CUSTOMER NUMBER THREE!"

It was Ryoma being interviewed by some blonde girl. Asking and always asking of what was the feeling of being an American grand slam tennis star.

She knew he didn't like that question being asked. Too bad for the blonde.

"CUSTOMER NUMBER FOUR!"

"He's so hooott!" voiced the girl from the entrance door, not thinking of the customers around. That was probably addressed to the counter girl, since there were just the two of them from the crew staff present in the scene.

"CUSTOMER NUMBER FIVE!" the counter girl called out again. "Totally. Bad thing he's now married," she added, now talking to the entrance girl.

"CUSTOMER NUMBER SIX!"

"Yeah. Their marriage was hidden to the media, wonder why that is. And now we don't know who's the lucky girl," entrance girl said.

"CUSTOMER NUMBER SEVEN!"

Sakuno couldn't help but blush. Did they know that...

"CUSTOMER NUMBER EIGHT!"

"But he's in America now for some tennis match. Did he leave her wife here in Japan?"

"CUSTOMER NUMBER NINE!" came another call. "No one probably knows."

They shouldn't really mind other people's lives, Sakuno thought. And the customers were waiting.

"CUSTOMER NUMBER TEN!"

The TV interview ended.

"CUSTOMER NUMBER ELEVEN!"

Finally.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" the counter girl smiled as she placed a fill out form and a pen in front of her.

"Etou... I need a picture for my passport. Will it take much time?"

The girl checked a small box on the form. "Not really, Ma'am. Just minutes, actually. Photo Click uses hi-tech gadgets and printing machines for our costumer's convenience," she answered proudly. "May I know your name, Ma'am?"

"Sakuno."

"And your surname, please?" she asked again, not looking up as she wrote Sakuno's name on the form in the process.

"Echizen."

Sakuno couldn't help but laugh to herself as she noticed the girl behind the counter wide-eyed with her jaw dropped, trying to apprehend the fact that she had just said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The best lame plot award goes to me. Sorry for the errors that slipped.

**P.S. **I am meeting iLoveRikkaiDai (former rIkKaIaWeSoMe) for the very first time this coming Wednesday (November 26). We will be watching Twilight together. Yay!


	2. Oblivion

**11/30/08. **Written for **FujixSaku0709**, who told me to make a drabble about Ryoma and Sakuno as kids, and after a few years, they would meet again without knowing each other. By the way, I used the very lines that were used in the Ep1 Prince of Tennis anime. Specifically when Ryoma and Sakuno were riding the train.

* * *

**2: Oblivion**

A very little five year old Echizen Ryoma gasped for air as he tried to outrun his Himalayan cat. Almost teary-eyed, he tried his best not to trip over small rocks and humps. His face mirrored determination as he trailed after his cat.

"Karupiiin! Give me back that ball!"

He was just practicing his sucked-up tennis skills with his father, when...

_Pok._

_He hit the tennis ball pretty bad, it rolled on the ground and Karupin just appeared out of nowhere and dragged the small neon ball with his paws and got out of the temple's boundary._

_"Karupin! I still need to practice with oyaji!"_

After few strides, Ryoma reached the park and spotted Karupin with an old-looking woman petting him. He slowly approached, seeing this as his chance to finally catch his cat.

"Karupin," the five-year-old Ryoma muttered, trying to have his cat's attention.

The woman noticed him beforehand and stood up. "So you must be the owner of this cat, eh?"

"'Yaji said I shouldn't talk to strangers," he said, kneeling down to pick Karupin.

_This old woman is scary._

"I'd love to buy your tennis ball, young man," scary old woman mumbled. Just then, an ice cream bell rang. "... in an exchange for an ice cream, of course."

Eyes obvious with delight, Ryoma handed the neon tennis ball to the woman and exited with an ice cream on his left hand, with Karupin trailing behind him. While indulging himself with his ice cream...

_Oh, her ice cream fell. Mada mada dane._

Karupin went off to where the crying girl was standing, and lapped on the smudge of melted ice cream on the ground.

The young girl about Ryoma's age cried louder.

Wanting to just go home and rest, young Ryoma thought it would be best to just carry Karupin. But to carry him meant at least two working hands to hold him.

_Now how will I carry him with this ice cream?_

Without second thought, Ryoma gave his ice cream to the young girl and picked up the struggling Karupin from the pavement. He glanced back at the girl and stared at her for a second, and noticed her two long pigtails.

_How abnormal._

With that, he left the young girl, not missing the soft "arigatou" that came out from her small lips.

**x**

Seven years later.

Sakuno wasn't really eager to die young, and absolutely not inside this very train. But the high school boys standing in front of her were sure going to do the duty, especially this tall, young man with brown hair whose swinging his racket repeatedly right before her very face.

Sakuno cringed.

"Fools, don't you even know your grip?" started Brownie. "If you want top-spins, you should use western grip. It's done by holding the racket like if you're going to shake someone's hand," He said knowingly, swinging his racket back and forth for some show.

"That's why you're the ace at the Kitagoe Tennis Club!" Said another high school student.

"Stupid, it's common sense!" he exclaimed as he kept on swinging his racket.

Sakuno shut her eyes tight. _Oh Kami, please-_

"Ne."

The group of high schoolers glanced at the young boy sitting just across. And Sakuno pried her eyes open. _My... savior?_

"You guys are too loud," the schoolboy added.

The train they were riding shook slightly (must be from slight electrical problem), which caused the Brownie's racket to fall.

"Heh. I can't believe I just got told off by a grade schooler," he muttered boldly, bending over to pick his tennis racket.

"Bingo," said the schoolboy again. "Taking the racket from the ground is the correct western grip."

Wide-eyed, Brownie retorted, "WHAT?"

The short boy smirked. "The handshake grip you were referring is called Eastern grip," he trailed off. "There are some who mix them up."

Positioning his tennis bag properly on her shoulder, Ryoma stood up, hearing the words "Sasabe, you got dissed!" as he exited the train. A satisfied smirk still not leaving his lips.

**x**

Patience already reaching its limit, Sakuno couldn't help but scowl. Where was his grandmother now, by the way?

However, her temper toppled tenfold when a familiar figure wearing a white cap walked over near her. "Ne, do you know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is?" the young boy asked.

Sakuno pointed at him and exclaimed, "Ah! You're from the train!"

Her two long pigtails jolted from the act. "I'm also going to Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden. A-Are you playing? This is actually my first time watching tennis."

"So where it is?"

Blush spread from the extends of her ears.

_How abnormal._

"Ah, sorry. Anou... you use the South Exit and go straight," she said, pointing to the direction.

"South Exit? Thanks," with that, the young student sauntered towards the South Exit, his back now facing Sakuno.

Standing still, Sakuno took notice of the printed name on his tennis bag: E. RYOMA.

Still watching the young boy's retreating back, Sakuno whispered his name, _Ryoma. He's Ryoma-kun…_

Walking along South Exit, Ryoma knew that sometime on his past – in which he still couldn't hit a tennis ball nor play tennis, he had already met that girl with two long abnormal pigtails with a face that would go red easily.

But as for now, he knew only one thing that was for sure...

He certainly was going to be late.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another drabble done! But I failed, yet again. Lol. I had fun writing this! After I finished watching Code Geass (was Lelouch really dead? sobsob) just a few minutes past midnight, I promised myself to make this drabble. Reviews, suggestions, con crits will be very much welcome.


	3. Umbrella

**03/15/09.** Who noticed that my drabbles have flashbacks on the first part?

* * *

**3: Umbrella**

_Of all the days her mother decided to serve Japanese breakfast, it had to be today._

Chew.

_Crap, I'm already late._

Swallow.

"_Kaa-san I'm going."_

Gulp.

"_Bring the umbrella with you, Ryoma. The forecast said the weather won't be fine today."_

Groan.

_"Hai."_

**x**

Step, step.

Sakuno was walking along the corridor when she heard the booming thunder.

Shiver, shiver.

"Mou…"

Step, ste–

"Sakuno-chan!" a girl – whom Sakuno recognized as one of the members of Echizen Ryoma fan club – called out.

"H-Hai?"

"You see, it's really raining hard outside," the girl said as she pointed toward the school grounds, "and I need to go back to my building to get my bag. So, you know, can I borrow your umbrella for a bit?"

Weird. Does she even know this girl personally?

"O-Okay," she agreed. "But please hand it back to me right after," she added, handing her umbrella.

"Promise! Just wait for me here." And then the girl ran away, bringing Sakuno's umbrella with her.

And so she waited.

4:30 pm.

And waited.

5:40 pm.

And waited.

6:05 pm.

But her umbrella never came back.

"Mou… she never came back…" Sakuno said between sobs.

Now, she only had two options: 1) wait for someone to save her or, 2) just run under the pouring rain.

Screw prince charming. Princes in fairy tales came with horses and swords, and obviously not with umbrellas and tennis bags hanging on their shoulders.

So since the first option was quite impossible, Sakuno decided to choose the latter. She extended her hand outside the shelter's roof, and just then raindrops were already pooling on her palm.

The rain was really bad. But a really dark, scary hallway was worse than the falling rain. Right, Sakuno?

Goosebumps. Yes.

Step, step. Run, run.

Just two meters away from the covering and she was already soaking wet.

Run, run.

Lightning and thunder.

Run and… bam!

Slip.

"Ouch..."

Step, step.

There were still footsteps.

Step, step.

But Sakuno was still sitting on the ground!

Step, step.

The rain suddenly stopped.

Flop, flop.

But it was _still_ raining outside Sakuno's perimeter.

Swoosh, flop, flop.

She looked up.

Swoosh.

There definitely was an umbrella hovering her.

Swoosh, swoosh.

And obviously a hand holding the umbrella.

She blushed, whether from the chilly weather or the person holding the umbrella. A person with a tennis bag at that.

"R…Ryoma-kun?"

"Get up. You'll get wetter, stupid."

Princes with horses and swords were put in fairy tales to save their sleeping princesses from evil dragons and witches. But princes with umbrellas on their hands and tennis bags hanging on their shoulders sure do come to save their stupid princesses from the heavy rain.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review? :D


	4. Blood

**03/23/09. **Here's some gore from me to you. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**4: Blood**

"Want to grab your books and come to my place?" Ryoma said, picking up the tennis ball from the ground. "I doubt you'll be able to study at Osakada's with her brothers around."

"And I'll be able to focus with you beside me?" Sakuno countered, her tone quite teasing.

"We'll work in the living room," he held her gaze for a moment, then grinned afterwards. "Promise."

"Okay. But we'll just do homework. And that's it."

Ryoma pouted and Sakuno smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

**x**

Stepping inside the house, Sakuno's brows furrowed. "Ryoma-kun is a cheater." She turned around to a smug Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun knows that no one's present."

"And now Ryuzaki is nervous?" He inched closer. And closer still until there noses were an inch apart.

"I'm… I'm…" she tensed. He couldn't be this devious! "…starting to do my homework now."

Sakuno walked toward the center table and sat on the floor. She pulled a book from her bag, opened it on the right page and put it on the table. Ryoma followed suit.

"What are you reading?" he asked, playing with Sakuno's braid.

She pulled away her braided hair from his hand. "Don't touch my hair. Just do your homework."

"I'll read with you," he insisted. "You don't understand English that much."

Sakuno stuck her tongue out at him and resumed on reading. Every now and then, her nose would crinkle or her mouth would pout as her eyes scanned the print, probably trying to comprehend something.

A tug on her sleeve.

"Read, Ryoma-kun."

He kissed her cheek. "Your book is boring."

"Then do something else."

_Do something else,_ Ryoma thought. Was she even serious? _Do something else,_ he thought again.

Another tug on her sleeve. And he kissed her on the cheek again.

This time, Sakuno was turning the pages more quickly. So quick that a person would have thought it was nearly impossible to read them (and in Sakuno's case, very impossible). She smiled a tiny smile and turned her face toward Ryoma. Then, she kissed him, lightly, softly, chastely on the lips. And then she pulled away.

"That's bad," Ryoma growled quietly and took her face on his hands. Capturing her lips once more.

How could anything be more delectable than this?

Ryoma ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she moaned, opening up to Ryoma and letting him taste her. Sakuno pressed her body against his and her hands tangled in Ryoma's hair. Then her fingers played with the collar of his shirt and she kissed the small skin of his chest that was exposed through the open buttons. Sakuno giggled against Ryoma's skin and kissed back up, mouth together again, tongues fighting a little harder now. Her hands were everywhere, and so were his. Ryoma felt the curve of her hips, and ran them back up, settling them on the small of her back as he pulled her towards his body. Her hands drifted downwards, over Ryoma's chest and then back up to his shoulders. She sighed quietly and pressed herself harder to him, kissing more fiercely.

And then she tasted _it_.

"Ryoma-kun," she gasped, pulling herself back so that she could look Ryoma in the eyes. Her brown eyes were lidded, lips plumped. A tinge of pink creeping all over her face. "Ryoma-kun tastes like blood."

Ryoma stared at her, smirk playing on the corner of his lips, "Because Ryuzaki bit my tongue." He leaned closer, closer, his lips on her ear. "And she bit it hard."

* * *

**Author's Note:** My mouth actually had bloody taste yesternight. I probably bit my tongue or something. Haha. So that's where this drabble came from. Suggestions would be great. It makes me think. Review?


	5. Close

**05/04/09. **Could be a sequel to the first drabble, Surname. My next update will be any time this week. I already have it before this but this was shorter to type so I decided to submit this one first lol.

* * *

**5: Close**

6:15pm.

He'd probably be damned right now if he wouldn't see her tonight. It had been what? One week, two weeks since he last saw her wife. This whole Tennis Cup Championship was really starting to get on his nerves.

Where was she now, anyway? She told him that the plane she's on would be landing before 6pm. She couldn't be lost, could she?

Abruptly impatient, he started towards the steps. The sound of an approaching car reached him before the headlights did.

_Finally._

Ryoma set the half-empty Ponta on the porch rail as a cab stopped in front of the house. Whatever his needs were, he still had enough sense of self-preservation to prevent himself from just rushing down the stairs and grabbing her.

He waited.

With the cab already leaving, she stood for a moment as she looked up at him. She had her chin high when she walked up the porch steps.

"Aren't we a bit late?" he said, emphasizing the words. He folded his fingers into his palm to keep himself from touching her.

"The airport _is_ big, so…" Sakuno blushed as she confessed. "I got lost."

"Is that so?" he half-mocked. The muscles began to relax now. "Well, since you're already here, why don't you come a little closer?"

With her eyes on him, she stepped forward until their bodies brushed. "Is this close enough, Ryoma?"

His hands skimmed her face, a smirk visible on his face. "No, Sakuno. No."

Then Sakuno hooked her hands behind his head and pressed her lips to his. "And now?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cliffie, shoot me! Haha.


	6. Abnormal

**05/08/09. **As promised, here's another drabble! :D Anyway, have you seen the Chinese Live Series of Prince of Tennis? They changed the names into Chinese (well, duh) and it's weird! Though there's a considerable amount of RyoSaku moments there. But I kinda don't like the one playing Sakuno. Anyway, I'd like to greet neko11lover a happy, happy first year anniversary! Cheers to us!

* * *

**6: Abnormal**

Echizen Ryoma was losing his power.

Panting and both hands on each of her knees, Sakuno smiled a satisfied smile. "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun…" she said as she breathed for air. "…for accompanying me again today."

First note to readers: A normal Ryuzaki Sakuno would blush when thanking Echizen Ryoma.

Ryoma headed to the bench where there things sat. He put back his tennis racket on its bag and grabbed the soda just sitting beside it. "You've improved," he commented. "And you scored a point. That's a first."

Sakuno smacked his shoulder playfully. "You made me run back and forth first before I scored!"

Ryoma just smirked. "You're exhausted."

Sakuno flopped down on the bench. "Ahh, hai."

He extended his hand to hers and offered his Ponta. "Drink."

Sakuno smiled warmly at him and gladly took it.

Second note to readers: A normal Ryuzaki Sakuno would blush when Ryoma would offer her his drink.

"You're weird today," Ryoma lowered his body stance until he and Sakuno were at eye level, left hand placed on his knee for support while his right hand's fingers were lightly prodding Sakuno's cheeks. "Usually, this would be red by now."

"Ryoma–" Sakuno sat still, her eyes would widen each time Ryoma's face would lean closer towards hers. "–kun…?"

Last note to readers: And lastly, a normal Ryuzaki Sakuno would blush when Ryoma's face was just inches away from hers, not just stare at him back with wide eyes.

Echizen Ryoma groaned.

Unable to wait any longer, Ryoma's hands were now on Sakuno's cheeks, pinching the apples. "This should do it."

And Ryoma pinched Sakuno's cheeks again.

And again.

Until her cheeks were painted red.

Not the natural way, though, but at least they were red now. That right there was Ryoma's brain talking.

"There," Ryoma stated, satisfied with the outcome. "Red already."

"…it's because Ryoma-kun pinched my cheeks."

Ryoma, for the very first time, felt like wanting something – anything – to just swallow him alive.

"…"

Damn, he thought, was he really losing his power over her?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahh, thanks for reading! Be nice and review! :)


	7. Closer

**05/16/09. **Sequel to Close. Don't get your hopes up for those who wanted this.

* * *

**7: Closer**

_Then Sakuno hooked her hands behind his head and pressed her lips to his. "And now?"_

"Closer," he said as he touched her – one hand at her back, inching up ever so slowly, sexily, to have a hold of her hair. "Closer, Sakuno."

Her chocolate eyes stayed open as she fit her body more intimately to his, missing the closeness for the few weeks they've been away. "If we get much closer here on your porch," she said with her mouth not more than an inch away from his, "We'll probably get arrested. Public display of affection, you know."

"Yeah," and he traced her bottom lip with his tongue, moistening it. "As if New York people care."

Her lips throbbed from the flick of his tongue. She muttered something, but Ryoma had crushed his lips to hers. Mindlessly, she pressed against him so that he was caught between her body and the post.

Ryoma's arm came around her so that he could cup the back of her head. "I missed you," he muttered between kisses as he swiftly scooped her knees and lifted her off with his arms.

"R-Ryoma…" Her protest was smothered by another ruthless kiss as he headed across the porch to the door. "Ryoma… Ryoma, I can walk."

"You wobble when you walk," he pointed out as he started up the steps to the second floor.

Sakuno blew the hair out of her now-flushed face and whispered a small "That was before."

Ryoma's laughter echoed inside the room as he slowly put her down. But before her feet had touched the floor, he had rubbed every inch of her body against him. Weakened by the move, Sakuno wobbled as she stood.

"Had that one coming," he said as he grabbed her wrists, holding her.

Ryoma nipped her ear very lightly. She caught her breath as his tongue traced down the side of her throat. Ryoma laughed at that, then decided to seduce her with his mouth alone.

He slanted his mouth over hers, teasing her tongue with the tip of his until her breath was short and gasping. Her pulse pounded into his palms.

Without hurry, Ryoma backed her down towards the bed until she sat on the edge. Watching her, slowly, he ran a long finger down her throat to the first button on her shirt.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next scene will be Rated PG so that's it. Inspired by some of the Twilight M fanfics that I've read. Review? :)


	8. Wish

**05/29/09.** I'm waiting for an update of my currently fave fic and the wait is seriously killing me so I decided to just move my lazy ass and type. Anyway, I've been leaning more on the super rated T drabbles lately so here's a super duper innocent drabble.

* * *

**8: Wish**

Tomoka put her face so close to Sakuno that their noses were practically touching. "So… what did you wish for, Sakuno?" she prodded after a star fell down from the night sky.

_I wish, I hope… I wish that he would give his heart to me_, Sakuno thought.

"It's a secret, Tomo-chan," Sakuno said, staring at the blue sky outside her room's window. A faint shade of pink coloring her cheeks.

"But you'll be at Ryoma-sama's house tomorrow, right?"

"Hai."

Wishes were better left unsaid.

**x**

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Nanako-chan." Sakuno greeted politely as she stood outside the Echizen's gate.

"Ohayou, Sakuno-chan." Nanako greeted her back, opening the door gate for Sakuno to enter. "Ryoma-san is eating his breakfast in the kitchen."

Sakuno smiled and muttered a "thanks" before she headed towards the kitchen.

"Ah, wait, Sakuno-chan!" Nanako called out. "He's quite in a bad mood, you know. He's having cereals for breakfast instead of Japanese food. Uncle didn't leave him some."

Sakuno giggled, unable to keep it to herself. "Hai."

**x**

Cereals. Awesome.

Ryoma groaned. He sure was going to have a good talk with his father later.

As he swallowed down his cereals, he caught light footsteps going near him. "…Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma heard her say.

"Sit first," he offered. "I'll tutor you after I finish eating."

And Sakuno sat as she was told, sitting on the opposite side from him. And waited for him to finish. And observed him as he ate.

Until Ryoma broke the silence and asked, "Do you eat marshmallows?"

Seriously.

"E-Eh? Anou… y-yes… w–" Sakuno was instantly cut off when she noticed what Ryoma was doing.

Using his chopsticks, Ryoma took out all the pink, heart-shaped marshmallows in his cereals and put them on the saucer just beside his bowl.

Who knew Echizen Ryoma had these many hearts?

"Eat them."

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno, honestly, couldn't believe this happening. "They're heart-shaped marshmallows…"

"So?" Ryoma nonchalantly replied. "They're… pink. Not my thing."

Sakuno stood up, smiling, and walked towards the chair beside Ryoma, sat beside him, and ate heartily the pink, heart-shaped marshmallows he had offered her to eat. A faint blush adorning her features.

…_that he would give his heart to me._

Wishes were really better left unsaid.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another fic, The Red Line, also said that cereals have marshmallows. Review for marshmallows! Uhh, I don't really like marshmallows myself so it's up to you.


	9. Positions

**06/07/09.** I don't know but PLDT seems to be holding grudge on me so they took my Internet connection. Anyway, Ryoma and Sakuno here are the captains of Seigaku's boys and girls tennis team. So they're practically juniors... or seniors. Quite a couple, don't you think?

* * *

**9: Positions**

"You're here," Sakuno said as she stood by the desk, giving Ryoma a little bit of a glare she could give him. "This is the girl's locker room."

"I know," Ryoma said back, walking towards her. "But freshmen aren't that fun to watch," he said, walking towards her, forcing her to lean back on the desk.

Sakuno gasped as his lips traveled over her jaw to pause right above her mouth, face red because of the light contact. "I… I have some work to do, Ryoma… kun. Girls' playoffs will be next week… you know."

He grinned one of those smug male grins. "And I know that, too. Tomorrow is ours."

"Maybe you should go… back," Sakuno managed to gasp out between kisses, as Ryoma tried to pry her blouse from the skirt. He just really needed more skin.

"Yes. No. What was the question?" Ryoma asked, all sane thoughts out of his head.

He was always in this position when his thoughts would become cloudy. When he couldn't think clearly.

Always in this position.

With Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"There were no questions…" Sakuno said, before Ryoma captured his lips again. "I said… maybe… maybe you should go back."

More kisses.

"You're… You're team members will come… looking for you," she said when Ryoma finally let her breath again. His mouth now was busy traveling down towards her pulse, finding all the little sensitive spots on the way.

"Hm, that's a good point," Ryoma replied, whispering in her ears. "That's a good point, but…"

More, more kisses. Nibbling added.

"No," Ryoma hissed. "They won't come looking for me. You're just imagining. So let's finish this."

And finish _this_ they did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't personally love this drabble. I dunno. How about you?


	10. Aftertaste

**06/11/09. **I've read a couple of fics making Ryoma and Sakuno kiss because of… a thing: RoyaleDeuce's _Fetish_ which includes chocolates, FujixSaku0709's _Lip Gloss_, and a lot more. I think there's already a Ponta idea somewhere out there but because I'm bored I just made my own Ponta thing.

**Warning: **Short and pointless. Just some making out sesh.

* * *

**10: Aftertaste**

"I don't get why you drink that stuff," Ryoma said to Sakuno, making her glance at the open can of Strawberry Ponta in her hand. "It's disgusting."

Sakuno leaned back onto the wall behind her. "I also think that your Grape Ponta isn't any better."

Ryoma almost rolled his eyes as he adjusted his cap, and took another sip of his soda. Sakuno closed, on the other hand, had her eyes closed and took a drink from her Ponta.

When Sakuno finished, she looked at Ryoma only to find he was staring at her with an intense gaze. His golden eyes bore into her brown ones, and she blushed under his scrutiny.

It was kind of creepy, actually. Really close to being one, and Sakuno grew tense immediately. "My strawberry is really better than your grape," Sakuno blurted out, nervous.

Ryoma groaned and dropped his head into his hands. But just as quickly as he did it, his head shot up, and he looked at Sakuno with a grin on his face. His gold eyes darkened – something Sakuno had never seen before – and he shrugged casually. But the grin never left his face. "I think I can figure out a way for you to like Grape Ponta."

"Nothing in this world cou–"

But Sakuno wasn't able to finish her sentence, due to the fact that Ryoma's lips were suddenly on hers.

Sakuno hadn't realized her eyes were closed until she felt the pad of his thumb brush over her lower lip. As soon as she did, Sakuno opened her eyes and saw Ryoma's face merely inches from her own.

Ryoma leaned in quickly once more, brushing his lips to hers. This time, Sakuno felt the tip of his tongue barely making contact with her bottom lip. And as Ryoma pulled back, he made a grand show of licking his lips.

Smiling sweetly as she blushed, Sakuno said, "I suppose Grape doesn't taste so bad anymore."

Ryoma laughed, shifting his body, and rested his head comfortably on her lap. "And Strawberry isn't totally disgusting after all."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Originally, I planned on submitting the sequel of _Abnormal_, but my room just had a tornado blast thing and I couldn't find my notebook. Anyway, how was it? :)


	11. Bet

**06/16/09. **Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really, really appreciate every single one of them. I have two inspirations while writing this. Enjoy!

* * *

**11: Bet**

"Well, since Ryoma-kun's here, and it's almost closing time, I might as well put him to work."

Ryoma set the box back down on its place on the shelf. "Don't you have any employees that you have to make your friends work for you?"

"Yup, exactly!" Sakuno handed him a tray filled with various cakes and pastries in pack from the pantry. "Just display them neatly on the rack."

"Ugh," he groaned. "I'm not even getting paid for this." A grin slowly spread over Ryoma's face. "I might need some incentive to get to work, though."

Sakuno shook her head in frustration. "You couldn't just do something nice for me. There always has to be something in return." Sakuno took a step forward and brushed her lips to his before stepping back again.

"There you go," she said, turning to the cash box. "Now get to work."

"That was not an incentive!" Ryoma complained, tugging her sleeve as he gently pulled Sakuno into his embrace. "That was barely a motivation."

"Well, too bad," Sakuno said, looking up at him with warning eyes. "That's all you're going to get right now until you do something."

"We're going to work on your stubbornness," he whispered, his breath warm on her ear.

Sakuno tried her best to focus that she was still at work, and customers might walk in any moment right now.

But he was kissing her.

And inner Sakuno really wanted to kiss Ryoma back.

And he was _still_ kissing her now. With tongue. Some sucking, too.

And really, who was she kidding?

Ryoma could seduce his way out of any problem. How was Sakuno going to compete with that?

His free hand slid up underneath her blouse to rest on the skin of her lower back, right above the top of her skirt as he contin–

"Hah, I was right! They're making out! You owe me five bucks, Momo-chii!"

Sakuno somehow managed to break her lips away from Ryoma's, only to see Eiji and Momoshiro standing at the entrance of the store, grinning like idiots.

Which made her blush bright crimson.

"As I remember," Momo countered, "I didn't take that bet. I said it would be a sure thing!"

Sakuno blushed even deeper.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was an actual scene I encountered. Surprise, surprise! Haha. I srsly nearly laughed (and walked out of the store, too) when the girl scrambled away from the boy when I entered her stall. It was awkward when I paid and noticed that the boy wasn't there.

So I wanna ask what's your greatest fantasy with your crush…? Oh, don't be shy. (And pinky promise I won't spill it to anyone! XD) Please answer if you're going to drop me a review. I asked a friend once before, FujixSaku0709. And hers is so cute. I realized later on that I sort of want the same thing. But there are still other fantasies. And when I say _fantasy, _it's not on the sort of dirty side fantasy. Anyway, I might get an idea for my next drabble since I'm running out on the fluff department.


	12. Spark

**12/24/09.** I'm still alive, yes! Here's a drabble before '09 ends, written just... last night while listening (again and again and again) to Push Play's Midnight Romeo. I study program codes now, btw, so my life is hell-ish. Merry Christmas everyone! And happy birthday to our Ryoma! And oh guys, THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME REACH 200 REVIEWS. Owe you so much!

**Warning: **Implied making love, me thinks. So the rating is T+ but not super M. About time, you think?

* * *

**12: Spark**

Holding each other, Ryoma and Sakuno sunk into the bed together.

Each moved slowly, perhaps it was because they knew each other so well. Perhaps it was because they already waited a lifetime. There was inch after inch of her that he wanted to explore with his fingertips. He waited too long to miss any part of what they could give to each other.

She ran her hands over him with equal curiosity. Her hands were steady when she pulled his sweatshirt over his head, but her pulse wasn't. When her lips parted from his, her eyes were on him, brown eyes clouded with desire.

Pain and pleasure mixed, needs and fears tangled.

They lay in silence as their skin cooled and their pulses leveled.

Ryoma shifted to pull the spread up over the both of them. "Merry Christmas," he whispered, kissing her flushed cheeks.

With a happy, contented smile, Sakuno snuggled beside him. "Yes, that. And happy birthday."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm getting rusty, yes? Uhh.


	13. Alluring

**10/15/10**. Wrote this few minutes ago. I don't know. This just came along. Also for the title, I asked for a beautiful, simple English on my Twitter and my friend said _allure_.

* * *

**13: Alluring**

Ryoma never flattered Sakuno with words, never even said she was beautiful.

But she never asked, either.

Sprawled on his bed, naked under the sheets, she tried to ignore the voices of her friends on her mind.

_How does he give compliments? Spill already!_ _I bet he's just as funny as Takeshi-kun!_

_Does he say a lot of flowery words? I'm so jealous! I wish Horio-kun also knows a lot of words!_

Instead of wallowing in her thoughts, she closed her eyes, obstructing the voices, pushing the words to the back of her mind as she had her sense listen intently to the sound of running water – from the showerhead to his body to the floor tiles – that came from the bathroom until it stopped.

"Ryoma-kun," she looked at him, flushed – so striking even clad only in white towel outside the bathroom door – almost hesitant, almost withdrawing her question. "You… you've never… never said I'm beautiful, have you?"

"You are, Sakuno," he said, joining her under the sheets, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He kissed her passionately, erasing her doubts, willing to make her feel she's far beyond any pretty words. "You just never ask."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm on a break from school and it's been what, almost a year since I last updated. I hope this was still... fine.


	14. Selfservice

**12/21/10.** I'm really sorry for the lame title. Anyway this is for neko11lover. I received a package from her this afternoon which contained yaoi manga and crucifix (aka A Walk to Remember by N. Sparks and KHR! nendoroids). Love you forevs!

* * *

**14: Self-service**

They had been sharing lunch at the rooftop for months now. Sometimes sleeping, sometimes reading, sometimes kissing.

"Ryoma-kun doesn't know how to wrap gifts, eh?" Sakuno said, and got the box and wrapper from Ryoma's hands. "I'll help you."

Ryoma didn't do anything, aside from watching her. He watched her fold and cut the thing expertly, gently. He watched her as a drop of sweat fell from her temple and down to her neck, where it disappeared behind her collar. He watched her as her cheeks turned bright red from the heat of the sun. He watched her because he liked watching her.

Sakuno was down taping the last leaf of the wrapper when the school bell rang, announcing the first class of the afternoon.

"Don't bother finishing that," Ryoma declared, getting up. "It's for you, anyway."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ryoma thinks he's rich, is all. Kidding aside, advanced Merry Christmas, everyone!


	15. Knife

**08/06/11. **I seriously don't know what I'm doing anymore. Written for iu_fanfiction at LJ using the prompt, 1. Punyal (Knife). If interested to join a fanfiction forum, you can go over to my profile for links.

* * *

**15: Knife**

It was one of those days when Ryuzaki Sumire was out of the house, and Echizen Ryoma would visit her granddaughter without sweat pooling on the palms of his hands. Not that he was scared of Ryuzaki-sensei, really. It was just, well. _Well._

Sakuno was busy in the kitchen when Ryoma walked in, a yellow apron draped around her body. "You're early," she said, pouring a little amount of soy sauce into the pot. "This won't take too long to finish, though."

He sat on one of the seats and leaned his elbows on the table, reaching for a peeled carrot in front of him. He chomped about one-fourth of its size, the fresh vegetable making a nice, crisp sound. "You forgot to put the carrots."

"Ahh!" she exclaimed, followed by a jumble of words about how she was a scatterbrain lately. Putting the ladle aside, she walked towards Ryoma and handed him a knife. "Can you cut them into tiny cubes? They will soften faster that way."

"How about you do it?"

"How about I'm busy?"

Defeated, Ryoma held the knife and said, "I don't know how this thing works." But he proceeded anyway, cutting the orange vegetable into irregular cube sizes, when suddenly –

"I got a cut."

Turning the electric stove off, Sakuno was immediately by his side. "Where were you watching, really?" She grabbed his hand and pinched his index finger, blood coming out from the horizontal slash. Mindlessly she brought his finger to her mouth, biting his flesh, sucking the blood.

This was how she treated herself when she had a minor –

Ryoma groaned on his seat as he watched her, and when Sakuno paused to look at him, her face went beet red because she knew, _she knew._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Leaving what Sakuno knew to your (hopefully wild so everything will make sense) imagination. Anyway. Once I get my my AO3 account, I'll be transferring for good. Ah, wait. I'll just probably be using this account to update Shades of Crimson. I don't know how many drabbles are left, so if you have prompts or comments or you already want me to stop or anything at all, please let me know. Much love, Astral.


	16. Future

**08/17/11.** I can't sleep so I wrote, uhm, something instead. Written for iu_fanfiction at LJ using the prompt, 2. Tanglaw (Luminary).

* * *

**16: Future**

Ryoma doesn't like attending occasions such as this – wherein you are forced to wear suits that seem to be too uncomfortable for your own good. Being the best man he can't just dash away from this church, so he sits beside his father throughout the ceremony instead (and silently cursing sometimes, heavens forbid), with his butt heavy against the hard seat.

He stares at the back of his adoptive older brother and his bride from the altar, and he groans for the fourth time since the ceremony has begun. Another nudge comes from his side, and this time, harsher.

"Shut up, seishounen."

And Ryoma's back sinks deeper to his seat because he wants to hit some balls and he wants to get out of this chair and church and away from his overly dramatic father who is wiping the snot in his nose right now and damn, _damn_, where is his girlfriend?

He scans back and sideways, here and there, looking for a familiar face amongst the bunch of seated bodies on the pews. By now the groom and bride are exchanging their vows, but Ryoma is still in search, still searching. And he remembers (this time he mentally hits himself), that she is not just anyone from the crowd. So he scans the front row of the other side of the aisle, and there.

There she is amidst the sea of faces, seated in the middle of different generations, between his mother and her grandmother. From where he is he can see that her cheeks are pale red, from the make-up or crying, that he doesn't know. And he smirks and mouths _mada mada dane_:

To his brother, because he knows his future bride will be more beautiful.

To Sakuno, because he catches her looking at him when the bride says _I do_.

And to himself, because it's true, that he has still a lot to work on for the future.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I can't believe I already updated twice this month. Leaving this right here now that I'm sleepy. Also guys I just recently signed up for an AO3 account under the same username so I don't know, feel free to whatever. (Obviously I'm really sleepy now since I'm close to not making sense at all.)


	17. Waiting

**01/17/12. **Late happy new year, guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I am sort of going through the _I-can-write-but-I-cannot-write-well-__enough_ stage. Written for iu_fanfiction at LJ with the given prompt, My Happy Place.

* * *

**17: Waiting**

Contrary to the common knowledge, Ryuzaki Sakuno was never late. As a matter of fact, she would even make it ten minutes, sometimes even thirty, earlier before the specified time. She would be there – beside the vending machine, down below the escalator, behind the red line in the train station – clutching her handbag tight with both hands, waiting for him.

Sometimes her head was bowed down, not wanting to look at anyone who'd noticed her standing there for quite a while. Sometimes she was just looking forward, to here and nowhere.

One thing that was always there, though, was her smile. She never frowned while waiting, never got irritated standing there by herself. What she wanted to greet him when he arrived was her smile.

He liked her smile, he said to her once.

Nothing of those _I like your smile because it takes the exhaustion away, _or _I like your smile because you're pretty when you do. _He just liked her smile, plain and simple. No reasons, no becauses. _I like your smile,_ plain and simple.

Her friends already advised her countless of times. _Why won't you try to be late for once? It's not like Ryoma-sama will be there on time._ But Sakuno never tried, never even that thought crossed her mind once.

Sakuno never doubted, because at the end of the day, Ryoma always, _always_, showed up.

Sometimes he would appear panting, sometimes with two cans of Ponta in hand – one grape and the other strawberry, sometimes with his awkward apologetic smile. Sometimes Sakuno would be surprised by his presence; sometimes she would see him even from afar. Nonetheless she would greet him with a smile, and he would start walking again and she would follow. Most of the times they walked in even steps, and when at times when she lagged behind, he would pause and turn his back to look at her. Oftentimes he would hold her hand to avoid this, and sometimes he just held her hand because he wanted to.

For others this was bad, but for Sakuno it was just a matter of waiting. And it wasn't like she was waiting for nothing.

* * *

** Endnote:** I'd appreciate it if you leave your favorite English word when you drop me a review. Thank you for reading!


	18. Forgive

**01/21/12.** Yo guys. This is for **DamageReport**, who was the first reviewer to give me their favorite English word. Sorry in advance for my lame attempt, however, I still wish that you guys will enjoy this!

* * *

**Drabble 18: Forgive**

"Hey." Ryoma said as he stood from the ground. He walked a couple of small steps away before going back to where he had been, and got down to his knees to poke on Sakuno's arms. "I'm sorry, okay."

However, Sakuno didn't budge, didn't even utter a word. She remained seated on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest as she positioned her head in between the hollow.

Ryoma gritted his teeth, his frustration getting the best of him now that he didn't know the How To's of handling a situation with a weeping girl in the scene. He breathed in deep, exhaled hard. "So let's just say it was an accident. And it really _was_, with you tripping over a stupid rock. You can still pretend to have your first—"

At this Sakuno cried louder, her tears bigger. She made an effort to push him away though it was only _that_, a light shove that didn't really drive Ryoma away. "How can you say _that_?"

"I already said I was so-rr-y. And here you are, crying your heart out as if it was something that you should cry on."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket to further dry her eyes and nose. She raised her head but not enough to meet his eyes.

"That… That was my first kiss."

"And that was mine, too."

Sakuno blushed deep red. From crying or from what he said, or both.

"I—" her hands gripped her handkerchief tight, and her eyes once again met with the surface. "I would've wanted it to be… to be special."

Ryoma snaked a hand and planted it on the ground by her other side, and snatching the hankie from her hands, he dabbed the cloth softly (or so he thought) on her face. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and brought her face close to his. "Then let's make it."

And so he did. He kissed her, just a simple touching of lips with enough pressure; nothing like the hard crashing of lips that happened a while ago that nearly blew their teeth. In that short time, Sakuno felt him smirk through the kiss.

"Ryoma-kun isn't really sorry."

"Not really am," he admitted, rising themselves up as the bell for the afternoon class rang.

* * *

**Endnote:** I'll be slowly working on each word in your reviews and make them as prompts, so I'll still gladly receive new words. Thank you!


	19. Accidental

**06/02/12. **I've got school as an excuse for being out so long, but that probably doesn't matter.

* * *

**Drabble 19: Accidental**_  
_

_Have you fallen?_

If you've asked me this a year ago, I would have had a different answer. If this has never happened, I wouldn't have realized. But I guess it's just as the saying goes: _we really only appreciate what we have once it is gone. _

The senpai-tachi are laughing at me now with sad eyes, saying it took me so long to realize what I actually feel for her. I duck my head and adjust my cap, unable to answer. They pat my back, ruffle my hair. _It's not too late, Echizen. She'll live to hear you say cheesy things._

I shake my head and dismiss them, but I hope for that, too.

The hardest thing about this situation has to be the waiting part. I would not say it kills me, but the feeling is kind of close to that. I shift my weight onto my other foot, and continue to watch her through this glassed window. Sometimes I feel like hitting it with a tennis ball so I could hear another sound; the faint beeps from the machines inside her room is just unnerving.

Looking at her – so lifeless despite her steady breathing – I notice the things I miss her for. I still cringe over the strangeness of this all, but I don't neglect the feeling.

Her eyes are fluttered closed, and I miss how they look with determination whenever she wants to achieve something desperately. Not everyone knows this, but she is a fighter, in spite of how weak she might look like. And she looks so pale – almost too white, if there is such a thing – and I miss the pink tint accentuating the apples of her cheeks. Evenmoreso, I miss it when her face goes all red because of me. Yes, I do notice that.

The nurse calls my attention, informing me visiting hours is over.

I look away. I walk away.

I didn't mean to fall for her, but I did. I did.

* * *

**Endnote:** Thanks to everyone who still read my stuff. I'm forever grateful.


End file.
